The Stories of Kings College
by cloudyd
Summary: Modern College AU for the Ham Squad. Including all the characters you know and love, such as America's Fave Fighting Frenchman, Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans, The Fat Motherfucker, TJeffs, Never Be Satisfied, Burn, and many more. T for swearing and sexual situations. Laurens x Ham and Eliza x Ham.
1. Pardon Me

Hello! Hopefully you all like this story. I'm not really sure when i'm going to be able to update it, but I am interested in continuing it if you all are interested. :)

Our story begins with Alexander Hamilton, or Alex, as he preferred to be called, driving into the Kings College Parking Lot. He was a brand new student, brimming with knowledge and wit, despite growing up in a horrible school area. In fact, the only reason he was even _going_ to Kings College was a handsome scholarship in PoliSci and Economy.

He parked in front of his new dorm building, the Miranda Commons. It smelled of pine and depressed students not wanting to go back to school. Alex could swear he smelt vodka off of a passing student. Carrying heavy items in both arms, he went up to the third floor to set up his new room, and meet his roommate. As he was exiting the elevator, two boys passed in front of the elevator, smelling of weed and cheap cologne to try to mask it. Alex could just hear their passing conversation.

" _John, mon ami! I cannot believe we are roommates this year!"_

" _Yeah Laf! This year is going to be LIT AF!"_

" _Is zat is a good thing?"_

" _OUI!"_

All Alex could think after hearing that conversation was as follows:

What the fuck kinda name is "Laf."

He brushed the weird conversation off and went to his new home away from home, room 1776. The door was slightly ajar, so Alex pushed it open with his back. Upon walking in, there was a tall, slender guy unpacking a suitcase on an already-made bed.

"So, uh… you must be my roommate."

He didn't turn around.

Alex raised his voice.

He, again, did not turn around.

Alex raised his voice.

Surprisingly, he did not turn around.

It was at that time that Alex realized that his roommate was wearing headphones, and he was very happy that nobody else but him had witnessed his stupidity.

Alex tapped his roommate's shoulder, and motioned for him to take out his headphones. He obliged.

"So, you must be Alexander."

"Oh, uh, Alex is fine."

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I never saw your name in any of my papers." Alex said, nervously.

"That's quite alright, the name is Aaron. Aaron Burr." He flashed a huge grin and went back to sorting his suitcase.


	2. The Place To Be

Aaron looked out of his window onto the parkway, seeing a few people toss back a frisbee. "Alex, please. You've been here 2 weeks and you've barely left the campus."

"What's wrong with that?" He said, annoyed at his roommate.

"This room is getting depressing from your presence. I'm sure you've left a butt indent on your chair."

"I'm _studying_. Maybe you could give it a shot, too, Mr. Smiles."

"All i'm saying, Alex, is that you should live campus life while you're, uh, on campus. And i'll have you know, _talk less, smile more_ is what got me into this college. It's my mantra."

"Blah blah blah…" Alex turned his swivel chair back towards his computer, where he was writing an English essay, which had reached page 86 out of the 10 minimum. "I'm not interested in talking less."

"Alex, I swear to God, if you don't go outside on your own, I'm pushing your chair to Brooklyn."

Just as Aaron was saying this, one usually high, now sober person was walking past room 1776. When a certain John Laurens heard what his old pal Aaron had just said, he had to swing his head in the door.

"Does a certain sexy freshman need to have his first night on the town?" Laurens said, swinging his body into the room by crashing face first into the door and swinging back from the momentum.

As Alex blushed, Arron exclaimed "John! Just the man I needed. Yes, I feel like this young man needs an initiation night."

"Hell yeah he does! LAF, GET IN HERE!"

As Laurens ran out of the room to go get Laf, Alex sunk back in his chair.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You most certainly do not."

* * *

As Alex sat in the back of a Toyota that was a friend of a friend of a friend's, that had a horrible piss smell to it, he couldn't help but think of the comforting allure of his computer and the hoards of snacks from the vending machine he hid in his desk.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Inquired a miserable Hamilton.

"Bro, the Schuylers hold the best back to school party _ever_. 2 of them go to Kings, Angelica, who's a senior, and Eliza, who's a sophomore. They have a little sister, too, I think her name is Peggy? I don't know, but I think she's a senior in High School. She's legal, though, if you're into that." Laurens replied while narrowly steering away from a trashcan in the street.

"So, let me guess. Cheap beer and doritos?"

"Think again, mon ami. Their dad's _hella_ rich. We're talking Champagne and Escargot here, homeboy." Laf, who was sitting shotgun, said.

" _And_ , all three of them are single. Not that i'm looking anyway, I got my Theo." Aaron turned to his right and eskimo-kissed his girlfriend.

The three other people in the car, were, needless to say, disgusted.

* * *

When they finally pulled up to the house, Alex was purely glad that he could get out of the horribly smelling car. Upon looking at the house, he was truly astonished. From where he was standing, he could see a pool and a tennis court, as well as at least a few hundred people from what he could see outside.

" _Holy fuck, guys!_ "

"What'd I tell you, hot stuff?" Laurens said as he exited the car. He winked at Alex as he walked up the main entrance to the house.

Alex could barely move he was blushing so much.

Aaron and Theodosia came up behind him.

"I think it's safe to say who we're gonna find in the Toyota later tonight, Aaron." Theodosia said.

Alex blushed even more as he ran up the steps into the party.


End file.
